Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for an adjustable firearm. The present disclosure relates more specifically to a method and apparatus for a gunstock attachment, which includes multiple adjustable features.
Description of Related Art
A stock or gunstock is generally a part of a rifle or other firearm, to which the barrel and firing mechanism are attached. The stock provides a means for the shooter to firmly support the firearm and easily aim it. The stock also transmits recoil from firing the firearm into the shooter's body.
The most basic breakdown of stock types is into one-piece and two-piece stocks. A one piece stock is a single unit from butt to fore-end, such as that commonly found on bolt action rifles. Two piece stocks use a separate piece for the butt and fore-end, such as that commonly found on break open shotguns, lever-action rifles and shotguns. Traditionally two piece stocks were easier to make, since finding a wood blank suitable for a long one piece stock is harder than finding short blanks for a two piece stock.
The grip area is one that varies widely. A straight grip stock proceeds smoothly from toe to the trigger, giving a nearly horizontal angle for the trigger hand, while a full grip stock contains a separate piece for the grip, providing a near vertical angle for the trigger hand, and is commonly found on modern military rifles, such as the AK-47 and M16 rifle families. A semi-grip stock is the most common sport stock, with a steeper angle cut into the stock to provide a more diagonal angle for the trigger hand. Modern target style stocks have moved towards a fuller, more vertical grip, though built into the stock rather than made as a separate piece, and may be considered grip stocks. Other stocks use a nearly vertical grip, and many thumbhole style stocks are similar to full grips in shape.
Sliding or folding stocks are often seen on military-grade weapons and their civilian-derived arms. A collapsible stock makes the weapon more compact for storage or transport, but is usually deployed before shooting for better control. A butt hook, which is an attachment to the butt of the gun that is put under the shooter's arm to prevent the rifle from pivoting forward from the weight of the barrel is sometimes used in competitive rifle shooting. These stocks are also used on combat shotguns.